


Hoodie

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times Jason told Tim to stop stealing his hoodies and jackets Tim never listened, he carried on picking them up and leaving Jason to notice when they’d gone only for the older boy to demand them back, Tim rolling his eyes and picking up a different hoodie, seriously how many hoodies does one person actually need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodie

\---

No matter how many times Jason told Tim to stop stealing his hoodies and jackets Tim never listened, he carried on picking them up and leaving Jason to notice when they’d gone only for the older boy to demand them back, Tim rolling his eyes and picking up a different hoodie, seriously how many hoodies does one person actually need?

Because despite Jason’s complaining and pouting at his boyfriend, Tim knew that Jason thought that seeing him wrapped up in a too big jacket was cute, but he also knew that when it was Jason’s hoodie he was wrapped up in the older boy couldn’t help but admit that it was kind of hot.

And even when he didn’t have anything to fight of the sharp chill of Gotham because Tim had taken all of his hoodies, and he knew he wouldn’t see them for days, he still thought that it was hot.

Tim rolled his eyes at the older boys possessive behaviour but couldn’t help that admit he wasn’t just talking all of Jason’s hoodies because they were warm, and when Jason eventually caught up to him and Tim kissed the taller boy until he forgot what he was angry in the first place, well, Tim want going to complain.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as happy with this as I could be but I just wanted to sit for a minute and write something because I was a bit stressed about exams and things, but hey I've got my University offers and accepted the one I wanted, so at least I know what I have to aim for!


End file.
